


Eww!-HasturxLigur-Crowley

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Crowley or Crawley learns what happens when the heat hits Hell.Everyone gets fucking weird, and even moreso? So do Hastur and Ligur his quote on quote guardians, the most violent, blood thirsty Demons he's been dumped into being raised by.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Eww!-HasturxLigur-Crowley

Since the day we Fell, all I've learned was due to my 'parental figures' Hastur and Ligur.

Hunting, preening, Stalking, the basic Demon stuff! Sundays we sat in a line and spoke about this and that as Hastur tended to Ligurs remaining wings or Ligur tended to the momentous task that was Hasturs, whilst either cared for mine.

We nested together, as I aged or well, grew I was dumped further away but close enough to be watched, and also, still BANNED from Earth because of my failure at Lurking-

That's why, when IT came and everyone Below began to kinda vibrate with this...Kinda excitement, I didn't really understand.

It started as a smell, to ME? It smelled like the Angel of the Eastern Gate of Eden~ A soft scent of wind and Earth!

The smell became a kinda vibrating buzz, like when our Lord Beelzebub grew angry and zir flies swarmed. This buzzing however was more so tingling and made everyone affected sorta, kinda… Weird acting!

Adam and Eve sure acted this way but not so-Umm...Openly! Nor umm...Wildly….

So, easily able to push the feeling away, the Angel in my mind but smart enough to keep quiet, I expected to seek my guardians and get an answer on what in Satan's name was going on within Hell Only-

"Hastur? Ligur?"

I sniff around then poke my head into places they'd be resting together. They'd been doing more work then most, like Dagon, something about Placement Seeking so the rests they got were earned and their places always different and hidden away but hinted to me IF I dare bother them-Hastur more welcoming if I needed more than Ligur.

But neither were where they'd be…

My ears flick around, tilt my head to listen, try to catch SOMETHING that wasn't the...NOISE of Hell beyond our nesting place and catch the rumbling of Ligurs purring voice!

I smirk and follow it, ears pinned to my head, slinking toward them on hands and feet.

I'd show them I could stalk and lurk! They'd never see me coming!

I WISH I DIDN'T KNOW I FOUND THEM!

"COME ON YOU GUYS TOO?" I scream as I nearly pounce out towards them, body poised to do so only checking to gauge my projectory to snag them both in my pounce.

Ligur froze, body puffed up, mutilated wings now out and up, body pinning Hastur below him, his back to his chest, his large desert wings out, body arched, voice lost in it's mewling of his name.

"Fuck'n prick, get your own mate!" Ligur spits, missing me by an inch and I shrink away as the rock next to my head melts into a pool of molten sulfur.

His eyes are Hellfire red, fangs out, Hastur below him purring his name once more as he feels the power above him keeping him from me.

"Keep him! Holy Hell! What is WRONG with everyone is all I wanted to know!"

I shield my face as uncaring that now I'm here, Ligur sinks his fangs to ME, painfully into Hasturs nape and rips his neck backwards, the sounds I hear pretty much like the rest of Hell now, Hasturs voice hissing Ligurs name, nails screeching along the stone ground before he breathlessly tries to explain as he's literally POUNDED by Ligur, "Heat!"

"Ya, it's hot, it's Hell, that's a given!" I retort then flinch as Hastur cries and I stupidly peek and watch as his upper body bows, neck released of Ligurs jaws.

"H...hey be… Maybe be… More gen...gentle?" I ask then scream before turning tail as Ligur pulls away from Hastur, mouth open, fangs sharp and bloody, bared for me as he roars, "FUCK OFF PARASITE!"

He grabs my leg and teaches me a swift lesson upon my side with those fangs before shoving me away, letting me topple out and over the little rock ledge I found them within then I'm alone, panting, ears flat, irises tiny.

I check my side and hiss as blood and his signature lungie sulfur like cocktail burns into my white skin, turning the skin around it into small discolored bumps and boils I DARE not pop and instead limp my way to my nest and kind of sulk in pain alone until I noticed something different in the air.

By midnight I'm suuuure it was, I finally noticed it was deathly quiet!

I sniffed, lifted my head, then ears.

The smell of 'Heat' was gone-The vibrating buzz was gone!

I test my bitten side and it's been left alone long enough and slowly and stupidly, make my way back over towards my 'parents' who also seemed to have gone quiet!

"Guys…?"

I smell blood, but not Hasturs from before and I didn't stick around to bleed in here.

They'd had a meal.

Hastur was half awake as he lazily groomed an out cold Ligur of their meal, said meal being a very unfortunate lesser Demon who unlike me, didn't get out in time I guess.

"G..uys?"

Hasturs torn ears flick my way then his abyss like eyes and I flinch back.

But he returns to Ligur and his grooming of his larger partner as if none of before happened.

"Everyone's gone...quiet…" I wait for some kind of grunt or hiss-Nope.

"Is umm… Everyone… Deeead?"

"Really, Crawley, really?" Hastur asks and I blink before shrugging.

"Everyone's passed out you maggot!"

"How am I supposed to know? Suddenly everyone's gone from… Normalish to…"

"Fucking, the word you want is fucking. The Heat is otherwise none as mating. Happens once throughout the whole mortal year-Any other time if your caught you can be punished for slacking on the job."

Adam and Eve had mated! They were expecting after that-

"So your going to be a mum-

"NO!"

I flinch and Ligur grumbled about something, Hastur grooming him again, gaining a calm purr before he's back to sleep in his arms.

"But-"

"I'm a MALE or choose the male look you stupid snake!" I'm scolded and shrug again.

"Satan and even GOD, what the fuck?" He curses before tending to one of Ligurs wings.

"Soooo, am I broken?" I ask, worried. I FELT something but… He was an Angel…. My ears lower sadly at this. Was it OKAY to be alone?

"Our Lord Beelzebub chooses no mate, nor does Dagon! It's not unheard of, Crawley!" Hastur eases almost calmly and I look up to him expectantly.

"Maybe your like me and Ligur, and choose to mate alone, those out there just fuck whatever that moves! Maybe you want a single partner, maybe you don't wish to share your prize!"

I smile, wings out some at this. "So, I'm okay?"

"I'll be fair, I'm pleased with Ligur as he is with me, so we dance alone as you have seen~ But we know one day someone will find you and wanna dance, maybe with the whole of Hell, maybe alone like us! But we are sure and if you choose not to ever dance that's fine too, doesn't mean your broken!"

Could… If that Angel Fell… Dance...With me?

"I'll explain more, I'm exhausted so shut up." Hastur orders and I watch as he settles comfortably beside Ligur, the larger male purring deeply as his mate returned to him and rolled over to hold him.

"Can I ask.. If your okay?"

His eyes open slowly and his platinum blonde head rises from nuzzling Ligur.

I touch my neck and he replies with a deep soothing purr, "Ligur numbs me there with a few licks and nips first. Then he grabs me and takes control, the harder the better. The more power I feel he has in his bite, that power he has is there to be used to for me and me alone! A bit of blood and scar tissue to show off is a payoff worth having when someone with such power is willing to prove to you he'll use it for you alone!"

I can't explain it but that was rather… Nice sounding-I think… And as his head lowers back down to nuzzle into Ligurs, I see the marks left behind and wince.

This wasn't the first 'dance of heat' they'd had but if THAT was what Hastur felt was love between him and Ligurs 'dances' then I guess maybe if that Angel DID Fall maybe I could find my own way to show him MY proof that I'D provide and protect him the way Ligur showed Hastur when he took Hastur!

I'd show the Angel how much I loved him, maybe even IF he didn't Fall-I just had to find him again~

Maybe I could feed him a bunch of random things? He seemed to like food~


End file.
